


【萨莫】十九

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 日常向bdsm，dom莫和sub萨形式【萨莫】“今天，莫扎特只给了萨列里十九鞭。”





	【萨莫】十九

　　萨列里身边有一位迷人的伙伴。

　　此刻该称为“主人”。宫廷乐长还不着寸缕地跪在地板上，衣物是在到来的路上，由命令而一点点脱掉的。他的制服，长袜，总之，黄昏与黑色斗篷下可以遮挡的全部。

　　掀开最后的遮蔽，他就接受镣铐，全然地拜服下去。

　　主人倚在窗下，垂着眼帘，安静而甜蜜地微笑——手扶膝盖，正在摆弄一条皮鞭。萨列里偷偷看他时，脖子上的枷锁发出了过于细微的颤动与摩擦声，这仍然刺激了听觉敏感的支配者。

　　是的，亲爱的莫扎特先生。

　　莫扎特抬起头，叫着萨列里的名字，站了起来，走近，蹲下身，温柔地抚摸他的头发，用指尖划过他颤动的眼睑和嘴唇，然后吻了他。

　　并且告诉他：我非常非常爱您。

　　谁知道他是不是为仪式说爱呢？

　　但萨列里颤抖着，几乎被自己回答的“我爱您”吓了一跳。

　　这家伙不仅在破坏着萨列里呢，他一边这样高高在上地控制奴隶的全部心神和欲望，一边又借由这奴隶来破坏自己。“他又有需要了”——只有这时候他们的会面才有意义，萨列里只在最后被允许进入他的身体，满足他，占有他，推翻这个暴君。

　　听他狂乱而哀泣地发泄着尖叫，然后毫不吝啬地夸奖：安东尼奥，您做的真好……您做的真好……

　　他是最甜蜜温柔的爱人。他有你想也想不出的甜蜜，你花再大的力气也模仿不来的甜蜜，他的甜蜜足以淹没你的头顶，窒息你对人类的兴趣，截断你和世界的联系，泯灭你的个性，让你愿意做他的气泡、他敦厚的马夫、他红翅膀的鹰枭，你为自己不能这样做而痛恨自己。

　　萨列里正是这样被诱惑，这样而沦陷，也是因此被毁灭的。

　　每次，他总打萨列里二十鞭，这是他们之间一种固定的仪式。莫扎特神色冷漠，站着俯视奴隶身上浮起的红痕，金色的头发被完全笼罩在阴影中了。

　　此刻，这条即将亲吻萨列里身躯的马鞭也被抵着他的脸颊，似乎是希望他好好看清它的样子：“贵族们都喜欢这个，是不是？”莫扎特问。

　　修长，漆黑，十分精致，是常常陈列在高级骑术商店橱窗里的那种，是只有优雅的大贵族，美丽的夫人，尊贵的小姐，傲慢的老爷们所手持的。当它顺着萨列里的皮肤往更神秘的地方滑去，触动他的下体并陷进他大腿内侧的皮肤，他发现这条鞭子又湿又硬，也许会带给他更深刻些的疼痛。

　　莫扎特在想什么？

　　我不能再擅自抬头了，萨列里惶恐地想，但又如此担忧。这位年轻的主人虽然生性顽劣，傲慢任性，却也在红尘中摸爬滚打，哎呀，他必须靠这些发泄，又靠这些约束自己不至于跌入灰烬，他居然是最遵守规则那一个。他的一生变数已经足够多，反而在这种隐秘的游戏中不喜欢任何的变化——

　　“今天我依然赐予您二十鞭，萨列里。”

　　“可这条鞭子……”奴隶嗫喏着发出微弱的声音。

　　鞭子变了，他不是害怕，只是关切。他多么幸运有这样一位主人，主人完全接收到了他的心情——莫扎特确实是爱他的。他把他拉向自己，一边喃喃着“只是一些小事，亲爱的，温柔的大师”，一边不断地吻着他的脖子和脸颊。

　　对这种爱抚萨列里从来不能心安理得地接受，它总使他充满羞愧并尽力躲避，因为这种爱抚是一种亵渎，让他的主人跪下来是亵渎，应当是他跪下才对。

　　但莫扎特跪坐着，任由自己把头靠在他肩膀上，靠在他赤裸的，被锁链禁锢的肩颈，再次用甜腻地，轻而亲切地口吻告诉他：他爱他。

　　“它湿透了，萨列里，像我一样，我的汗水，泪水，我舔舐它所沾的唾液……我的一切以及我的长鞭，现在都在你面前。”

　　萨列里喉咙深处发出含糊的尖叫，好像莫扎特的话是一记鞭打。

　　那鞭子就真的落下来了。

　　“一，二……”他低沉，却淳厚的嗓音开始报数，疼痛集中在臀部和大腿，但他感到十分惊讶，因为他受到的鞭打，竟会那么无动于衷地、那么平静地离他而去。可是，如果他真的完全不为这种疼痛所动，又为什么一想到鞭子、一听到鞭子这个字眼、一看到鞭子，被它亲吻，他的心就会狂跳起来、顺从地闭上眼睛？

　　他渐渐颤抖起来，却是在一种性欲勃发的姿态中，从混沌的脑海捉到了那么一点东西。他看得到莫扎特了，维也纳正伸出一只黑色的大手，将他的主人狠狠攥在掌心——莫扎特尖叫起来，一边哀哭，一边又说：“安东尼奥，过来！”

　　萨列里想起曾在艺术作品中看到的，文字或雕塑，或绘画的囚徒，他们被铁链禁锢，忍受鞭打，那是在许多年，许多世纪以前。他们早已死去。他不希望自己和莫扎特这样死去，尽管他们都在忍受鞭打。

　　那么，如果他的痛苦是为了保住莫扎特所必须付出的代价，他就希望籍此让主人感到愉悦和放松。在这个夜晚，鞭子下温和的平静中，他等待着，等待月光将莫扎特带到他身边。

　　“您现在简直让我迷醉！安东尼奥！”

　　莫扎特惊讶地，热情地夸赞他：“像是哪怕我这样将您鞭打致死，您也只会露出幸福的神色，您有一双殉道者的眼睛！”

　　是的，爱是没有美德，没有利益可言的：有爱就能原谅一切难以原谅的，忍受一切难以忍受的。然而从来不是我们的评判能力令爱情降临，也不是我们的优点或者缺点令我们背离自己的意愿，排斥自己的想法。

　　是一股甜蜜的柔软的神秘的能量驱使着我们，令我们不再去思考，不再有感觉，不再有希望。

　　他的双手被镣铐拿走了，他不再能触摸自己的身体。在两腿之间，他的性器几乎燃烧起来，或许这燃烧是因为他知道它将为那个人服务：那个莫扎特，假如对方又愿意放纵自己在欢愉中偷偷哭泣。

　　他眼前迭映着那在马车里拿走他的腰带和领花的手，那贴在他胸膛，坦然指挥他心跳的手。

　　今天，这双手只给了他十九鞭。

　　莫扎特搂住他，撞进他怀中，愤恨地尖叫着，谁也不知道他在表达什么。但身体的反映是最真实的，命令是：“爱抚我，吻我，脱下我的所有衣服，然后插到我身体里来！”

　　在萨列里最后推翻暴君的征伐中，他的主人浑身湿透，被汗水和泪水搞的一团糟。趴在他怀里，又哈哈大笑地带着他伏倒在地毯上，不甚柔软的羊毛搔着他身上的鞭痕，吸饱了交合处的汁液，沉默地制造出一片废墟。

　　那是一种舒适的境地，太过喜悦，他们谁都无法否认这个。

　　人们偏爱真实胜过偏爱技巧，但技巧总是更容易胜利，因为技巧比真实更容易取悦我们的幻觉。

　　艺术用是充满真实感的技巧，它却让他们求死。

　　

　　

* * *

 

 

 

　　莫扎特最喜欢在安静的早晨沉睡。

　　白日灼人，夜晚却给人自由。他从来不是什么早起的、严谨的绅士。昨天的晚幕之中，他只是盯着萨列里看，湿漉漉的金色碎发粘在额边，平静的眼睛不再轻浮，逼得萨列里不安地主动亲吻他，他才笑出了声。并告诉对方：今夜我们无需分开。

　　所以直到现在，他们谁都没有睡觉。

　　莫扎特在地毯上打滚，渐渐有一丝晨曦透过窗缝渗透进来。萨列里这时正左手端着一杯咖啡，右手拿着一块面包片，坐在桌边。他没有移动，但是他手中的杯子突然开始颤抖，面包从他手中掉到了地下。

　　“捡起来。”莫扎特说。

　　这是他的头一句话。

　　萨列里顺从地蹲下身去，在他的指尖碰到那块地毯上的柔软面包时，视线里出现了莫扎特的双脚。他抬起头，莫扎特俯身亲吻了他。

　　他问莫扎特是否是爱他的呢？对方回答说：“是呀！我爱您！”随后坐在他身边，抚摸他的耳朵和后颈。他就意识到这是一种准许的信号，于是用嘴唇把莫扎特吻遍。

　　“我们可以这样交付信任，萨列里，比原先的信任要不同一点……”

　　是吗？意思是什么？是要结束这段“驯养”，再次回到“正常”的交往中，回到友谊，坦然之类的关系吗？

　　萨列里等待宣判。

　　他揽住莫扎特的肩膀，对方就撒娇似的用脸颊蹭了蹭他的，然后继续说下去。

　　“互不猜忌，也互不称誉，平淡度日，说话，聊天——你和我说话像对自己说话一样，我和你说话也像对自己说话一样。”

　　“如果你愿意，我们来履行新的契约吧。”

　　事情是这样突然开始变化的，昨天晚上，莫扎特使用了新的鞭子，而萨列里偷看了，并因为鞭子而担忧。

　　昨天他们之间只有十九鞭。

　　萨列里突然意识到，如果他此刻答应了新的条件，从此他将步入一种更为深邃，更为让人畏怖，却难以抵抗的境地。他试图想明白为什么自己的恐惧中掺杂着那么多的甜蜜，或者说，为什么他的恐惧本身似乎就那么甜蜜。

　　但是他对自己的出卖，却成为使他变得更加高贵并获得尊严的源泉。他被这一切照亮了，他的内心充满了宁静。最后，他仍旧选择“服从”。

　　莫扎特让他跪在地毯上，轻轻亲吻他的胸膛，跟他小声倾诉：“你一直让我舒服极啦。”

　　又接着调笑：现在他的腿分得不够开。

　　当“分开”和“为我”这种话从他的情人口中吐出来时，带着那么大的不安和力量，使他一听之下，不能不产生一种内心的膜拜，和庄重的虔诚。

　　天慢慢开始亮了，他面向那扇昨夜紧闭，现在开启的窗户，双手背后跪着，脸冲东方。苍白的黎明渐渐升起，薄雾追随着窗外的玫瑰花圃，一棵不知什么树的轮廓显现出来，所有东西都在风中恍惚地飘动。玫瑰花圃边上是一片草地，草地尽头有一条甬道。

　　天已大亮，萨列里有很长时间没有动过一下，宁静如一尊沉默地雕塑。

　　一个园丁出现在甬道上。推着一辆手推车，可以听到铁轮碾着路面的粗糙摩擦声。如果他到这边来为玫瑰修剪花枝，窗户那么大、房间又那么小而亮，他肯定能看到萨列里跪在那里——尽管铁链已经散在一边，不再工作。他为自己的情人一丝不挂，甚至可以看到他腿上斑驳的鞭痕。

　　鞭痕肿了起来，形成十九道狭窄的、长长的暗红。

 


End file.
